Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am
Story The following takes place between 2:00am-3:00am 2:00am Annemarie was calling immediality the police who was cioming. Angela was standing up, but Annemarie attacked her in her face with her feet. You son of a bitch said Annemarie. Rachel and Kate were at Del Rizal. Juliet was scared, but the body was picked up. She tried to kill you said Ranjina. I know said Juliet. 2:15am Penelope, you have to come with us. Your daughter has been attacked by Angela Quinten, the sister from Charlotte Quinten. Sorry, but you need to go, over 4 hours or 6 hours we’re doing it again said Jared. Jared was gone. Claire and Penelope were going to the hospital. Alexandra came, but Penelope saw Angela and did run to her. Claire jumped on Penelope to stop her. Dr. Andy Smith was operating on Alexandra. Penelope looked at the operation. 2:17am Juliet, Ranjina, Charlotte, Melissa and Caroline were again in the church. I’m Diana Erwisch. Your daughter is in very bad state. It’s possible that she won’t survive today. Angela Quinten is her name. She’s been held captive in a cell, but you can’t talk to her. We’re scared that you’re going to kill her said Diana. 2:20am Angela was held captive. I’m police officer Uzziel Toma. I want you to know why…Uzziel felt dead on the ground, but wasn’t killed by Angela. Angela was removing her handcuffs and was escaping. 2:22am James Ling was out his coma. Father, you have to stay here said Patricia. I know, but you have to take it over said James. 2:24am Angela is escaped said Claire. Uzziel Toma, a police officer was killed. By who? asked Penelope. There are 3 people who could killed the guy: Andy Smith, who now has a lunch, Jane Tellman, the receptionist or Harry Gretchen, a police officer. Or you? said Penelope. I have no reason to kill an agent. I know that you suspect me, but I won’t let her escape. I was the whle time with you. I could call anyone, but I was the whole time with you said Claire. 2:30am Juliet opened a secret room in the church. Come on said Juliet. Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa were folowing. There is a cable said Juliet. Juliet, Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa were using the cable. They were out the prison. Oh…my God, we forget Penelope Sarpé said Juliet. The alarm was hearing. They discovered us said Juliet. What should we doing now? asked Ranjina. Run! said Juliet. Juliet was runnin and saw a man on the road with his car. Juliet stopped the man. Karl Hemduck was pusht out the car. Ranjina was runnin away, but saw an old farm. Melissa was runnin away from all the helicopters that were coming. Charlotte was runnin in the woods. Police cop Mike Delgram was searching with helicopters. Shoot there. There is Caroline Mitchell said Mike. Stop! screamed Mike. Caroline was captured by Mike and was put in a car. Now take the rest of the people. Take found a secret way, good idea, but I will all find you in the next hour said Mike to Caroline. 2:35am Claire saw a woman walking. Who’s that? asked Claire. Erica Robertson said Penelope. That’s not Erica Robertson said Claire. Claire was following the woman who was outside. Penelope was walking away. Who are you? asked Claire. I’m not her said the imposter. Claire shot the imposter dead.A car attacked Claire in some glass and she felt on the ground. Claire was taking away. 2:48am Penelope was runnin in the woods. Carroll Duncan was in Del Rizal talking to James Ling. They have escaped sir said Carroll. Could you send Bradley Hemson to…a…ehhh….James Ling felt on the ground. Mr. Ling said Doctor Robert Ivan. My…dau… 2:59am I have some bad news said Andy to Carroll. Alexandra is dead. I have some bad news to. James Ling is dead said Carroll to Andy. 3:00am Trivia *Both James Ling and Alexandra Ramonza died in this episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes